Between the Memories
by Saxy Albino
Summary: Dying, Snape gives Harry his memories. Harry views them in the pensieve, and learns that Snape was the best friend of his mother, Lily Evans, in chilhood, and that Severus was madly in love with Lily. This story explores that relationship.


A/N: I had this idea as soon as I finished reading Deathly Hallows. Seeing as I've decided to stick to Miss Rowling's amazing plotline, it's been hard to write so far _already_ and I've only finised the first chapter! Everyone already knows that I do not own anything Harry Potter (Except, of course, a copy of all 7 books) so all the credit goes to the wonderfl JKR. Please read and review, I _need_ feedack!

* * *

Lily and Petunia came running into the family room, screaming for their parents.

"What's going on? Are you all right? What happened?" shrieked their mother, grabbing her daughters and inspecting them for any scratches, bruises, or any other sign of harm.

"We're fine, mum," Lily groaned, pulling out of her mother's grasp as her father switched off the television.

"Look what we can do!" Petunia squealed in her utter excitement.

Settling on the couch, the Evans parents prepared for another clever trick devised by their nine- and ten-year-old daughters. But they were completely unprepared for what Lily actually did this time. Sitting down on the floor, she remained perfectly still for a few seconds and then slowly rose a good foot and a half off the floor in front of them. Her father's jaw dropped almost to his knees while her mother nearly fainted.

"How are you…" her father trailed off, staring at the space between the floor and the place in the air where his younger daughter sat, defying gravity as if it was an everyday occurrence.

Petunia, unable to control her excitement a moment longer, began bouncing up and down, practically _shrieking_, "My turn! My turn!"

Lily alit on the rug and extended her hand to her older sister, who happily grasped it in her own and attempted to stand as still as her sister. Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and Petunia rose a few inches off the floor, giggling madly.

Again, the Evans parents gaped at their children. "Lily, dear," Mrs. Evans began staring from one girl to the other and back. "How exactly are you doing that?"

"I don't really know," Lily answered, gently letting her sister sink back to the floor.

"It's like magic," Mr. Evans whispered incredulously.

The Evans family spent a great deal of that evening sitting in the floor, watching Lily experiment with her magic. They asked Petunia to show them what she could do, but they all quickly realized that she needed Lily's assistance to do any at all. Feeling a bit put off and jealous, Petunia turned the television back on and tried to tune out what she would from then on refer to as 'Lily's freaky showing-off.'

* * *

"How could you not tell me about something like this? I'm your _husband_!"

"You never like anything I do anyway, so how could I expect this to be any different?"

"Because this is _HUGE! _Life-altering!"

Severus cringed as he listened to his parents shouting from the other side of the wall. They argued a lot, but this time he _knew_ it was his fault. He had only been trying to get a book off the top shelf. He hadn't even realized he was off the ground until his father walked in and he fell. Tobias, until this afternoon, had been unaware that his wife and son were a witch and wizard.

* * *

Eileen Prince Snape had told her son Severus four years ago what they were. "What about Dad?" He had asked.

"No, honey, your father is a muggle. He doesn't have the same magic you and I do. But that doesn't change anything. I love your father just the same. I want you to remember that."

* * *

Severus didn't want to listen to his parents fighting anymore, so he got up and went outside. Being nine years old, his mother now trusted him to walk to the playground between Spinner's End and Camelot by himself. Thinking hard about his parents and their flailing relationship, Severus's feet carried him there of their own accord, where he sat down in the lowest swing on the very end of the set.

Severus was sitting in the swing, looking at his feet when he heard the voices. Two young girls from the sound of it. "Race ya!" one of them yelled, and he heard their rapidly pounding footfalls speeding towards the playground. He frantically scanned the area for a hiding place. He knew he looked ridiculous, dressed in his mismatched, wrong-sized muggle clothing. All of the other children at his primary school made fun of him for it. Severus had no desire to be teased by these two girls.

His eyes fell on he row of bushes at the end of the swing set. He leapt up from his seat and dove into the nearest bush just as he girls rounded the corner. As he righted himself and peered out of the bush at them, they reached the swing set. The smaller, prettier red-haired one first, the taller, horse-faced brunette behind her. "You cheated, Lily! That's not fair!" The taller girl whined.

"Did _not_, Petunia!" The red-head yelled back.

"You did, too! You used magic!"

Severus perked up at the word. Could this girl be like him? Impossible, she was much to pretty to be a freak

"Did not! You're just mad because you're slower than me! You know I don't use magic to cheat!"

_But she does use magic for other things then? _Severus thought to himself.

"I didn't even want to race anyway," the brunette sulked, sitting down in the swing Severus had just vacated.

"I'm sorry, Tuney. I should have asked if you were ready first. I'll make sure it's a fair game next time." Lily held out her hand to her pouting sister.

"You promise?" Petunia looked up from her mope on the swing.

"I promise." Lily swore.

Petunia stood up and embraced her younger sister, then helped her into another swing. Soon they were filled with playful glee, just happy to be in one another's company.

Severus remained hidden in the bushes, watching them play for the rest of the afternoon. He wished he could have a friend. Someone like him. When the girls left, Severus clambered out of the bush and rushed himself off. He wondered while he ran home "Could she really be like me?"


End file.
